un grupo de borrachos y una cancion
by Tori Berk
Summary: Un video, una banda, un integrante al que dan ganas de rapar por sus estupideces, unas novias con los corazones rotos, un balcón, un bar y otra vez el puto integrante. Parejas: jarida, hicstrid, kristelsa, eugencel.


-Holis soy Tori XD

-Y yo soy Luna Xp

Tori:-esta es nuestra primera historia, más bien este es un one-short, es de nuestras parejas favoritas, ahora sin más preámbulo:

Disclaimer: how to train your dragon, rise of the guardian, brave, tangled y frozen, no nos pertenecen (Tori:-si lo fuera yo tendría una avioneta y un barco), son de sus respectivos dueños, no usamos esto con fines de lucro, si no que nos estamos enterrando en ideas, y bueno lo hacemos por diversión. (Luna:- lo siguiente es cortesía de la muy positiva de la querida Tori) Solo esto a lo que según llamo historia es nuestro.

Tori:-Los chicos tienen 18 años.

Luna:-Ahora la historia.

UN GRUPO DE BORRACHOS Y UNA CANCION:

¿Por qué están cantando? ¿Qué hacen en el jardín? ¿Dónde está Kristoff? ¿Cuánto tomaron? ¿Dónde están sus camisas? Estas preguntas eran las que se hacían cuatro chicas, mas especifico dos rubias, una castaña y una pelirroja, que se encontraban en el balcón de la casa que compartían. Si se quiere saber qué era lo que causo todo esto hay que volver a una semana atrás, más especifico el sábado anterior.

UNA SEMANA ATRÁS.

GARAGE DE GRABACION:

10:00 AM.

Estaban cuatro chicos, que eran mejores amigos y también los integrantes de la banda que conformaban, discutiendo entre ellos por una idea, específicamente, tres de ellos estaban en contra de la idea que un castaño les estaba proponiendo para el video, que estaban por grabar por cierto, y que para el colmo la tenía ya lista.

-estás loco Eugene, debiste consultarnos antes para hacer esta idea- le reclamo un rubio, de ojos cafés, alto y musculoso, que vestía una camiseta azul marino, una remera verde oscuro, unos jeans desgastados y unos botines negros, este chico se llamaba Kristoff y era el que tocaba el teclado y cantaba.

-es que si les consultaba, me iban a decir que no- replico Eugene, un castaño, de ojos marrones, vestido con pantalones de cuero negro, camisa blanca con una calavera, unos zapatos converse grises, él era el que tocaba el bajo y también cantaba.

-EXACTO- gritó, un exasperado chico de cabellos castaños –rojizos, y ojos de un verde que te hipnotizan, él vestía una remera de cuero, negra, una camisa blanca con un decorado, en la parte baja, de rayos, en escala de grises, unos pantalones, algo ajustados, de jeans, una correa de cuero negro, y unas botas de montaña, este chico se llama Hiccup, y el toca la guitarra, canta y compone canciones junto con el integrante faltante.

-¿por qué me gritas?- le pregunto en un tono inocente, Eugene.

-tal vez por la misma razón, por la que yo te quiero moler a golpes- le dijo un enfadado peli-blanco de ojos azules hielo, este chico vestía una poléra color verde, una camisa negra bajo esta, unos pantalones ajustados grises y unos zapatos deportivos azules oscuros, este joven se llama Jack, él era el que se encargaba de tocar la batería, componía junto a Hiccup, y también cantaba.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes no quieran hacer el video con unas chicas lindas coqueteando con nosotros- dijo un calmado Eugene- además no hay vuelta atrás, ya vienen en camino- dijo con un tono tranquilizante.

-idiota no ves todo lo que está mal en lo que dijiste- le habló un Kristoff, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-nope- dijo un inocente y tranquilo Eugene.

-bien yo te las digo, o gran señor rey de la inteligencia- le dijo en un tono sarcástico Hiccup- no- queremos- que- nuestras- no- vías- nos- dejen- le deletreó.

-no sabes lo que Mérida me puede hacer, a demás no quiero que mi pelirroja me deje por algo que es TU culpa- le dijo Jack.

-Elsa me va a dejar de hablar, luego a golpear y después va a terminar conmigo- le dijo Kristoff.

-Astrid va a terminar conmigo, y yo amo mucho a mylady y no quiero que me deje, y no solo me va dejar si no que cuando le intente hablar no me hará caso, después me va a golpear, después no me va a querer hablar de nuevo y me va a volver a golpear, al tercer intento de que me disculpe me gritara, ya cansada y con lagrimas en los ojos- dijo un enfadado Hiccup, con su amigo.

-a demás no se supone que tú tienes de novia a Rapunzel- le dijo a Eugene, Jack.

-sip, pero no es celosa… a demás chicos, les prometo ellas no verán el video, después de una semana ustedes lo borraran de la cuenta y haremos otro, y si ellas se enteran me pueden echar la culpa de todo y aguantare las torturas que me quieran hacer las chicas, pero por favor muchachos es el sueño de su querido Eugene- dijo lo ultimo haciendo cara de cordero degollada

(Molina-¿por qué esa cara siempre funciona con ellos y conmigo no?- dijo cabizbajo

Tori.- no te voy a dar otro teléfono… ahora no interrumpas mi historia- le dije apuntándole a la cabeza con un cuaderno de biología

Molina- bien solo no me golpees, eso da duro- dijo con miedo y retrocediendo

Luna:- por que no le das el teléfono- le susurra a su amiga

Tori:- luego te cuento)

Sus amigos lo pensaron unos 10 minutos, después se vieron a las caras. Mientras un Eugene impaciente, esperaba su respuesta.

Kristoff dejo de ver a sus otros amigos y fijó su mirada en Eugene, una mirada firme y seria, entonces le preguntó- ¿te haces cargo de los golpes, patadas, torturas y demás, que ellas nos quieran hacer, y nos prometes borrar el video en una semana?- cuando termino, los otros dos, que se estaban viendo como si conversaran a través de sus miradas, voltearon, también a verlos, serios y firmes.

-lo prometo- les dijo Eugene, y después colocó su mano en su pecho, justo donde está su corazón. Los demás se volvieron a mirar fijamente, al rato, asintieron al mismo tiempo y voltearon a ver a su amigo, que durante este tiempo quedo expectante.

-aceptamos- le dijo Jack, quien con los otros seguían viendo a Eugene, sin ninguna expresión facial.

-genial porque…- no terminó, porque tocaron el timbre- iba a decir que ya estaban en camino, pero resulta que ya llegaron- dijo, y después sonrió con alegría, por haber conseguido lo que quería.

-Eugene, no tenemos todo el día, ve y abre la puerta- dijo hipo, mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta despreocupadamente- debemos grabar temprano.

- sipi, ya voy- dijo mientras salía por la puerta que unía el garaje con la casa, pero en eso se asomó por el marco de la puerta y dijo- por cierto, me deben 400 cada uno.

-NO-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-bien lo intente- dijo un resignado, y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Sus amigos se quedaron arreglando el lugar para empezar a grabar el video.

CON LAS CHICAS:

A una cuadra de donde estaba la banda, había una casa, más bien mansión, de dos plantas, grande y amplia, era de color café, los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta, eran de color blanca, tenia garaje de dos autos, una rampa donde fácilmente entraban 2 autos, un jardín, un patio con piscina y parrilla, del lado del patio se encontraban 4 balcones, con los barandales pintados de blanco, eran balcones de gran tamaño, tanto así que cada uno tenía muebles afuera- de la derecha a la izquierda, el primero tenía unas puertas corredizas de vidrio y del otro lado se veía una cortina color rosa pastel a rayas con blanco, en el balcón, que como ya dije era muy espacioso, había una pequeña maseta con unas petunias, esta se encontraba al lado derecho de las puertas, había un taburete, una cesta cerrada, con muchos instrumentos de pintura, y por ultimo algunos lienzos en blanco, en el siguiente, todas las puertas eran corredizas, tenía una cortina rojo con puntos negros, había un puf color negro, estaba de espaldas al jardín, al lado izquierdo había una mesita de caoba, donde había un porta vasos, y a un lado de las puertas había un estuche de arco y muchas flechas bien ordenadas en un cargak,(Tori: -creo que así se escribe. Luna:-no lo sé déjalo así) al lado, el siguiente balcón tenía una cortina color gris, en el balcón había un sillón para una sola persona color rojo carmesí, este se encontraba a un lado de las puertas corredizas, a su lado había una mesita de caoba, en esta había una pila de libros cada uno con una página marcada, a más de la mitad, en el otro lado había un teclado de color blanco y un taburete, y también había tres pares de zapatillas de tela, de ballet, y en el ultimo balcón había una cortina color azul marino, en la parte izquierda del balcón había una mecedora de roble, junto a ella una cesta con cosas para tejido, al lado derecho del balcón había una silla alta, junto a un estuche de violín, y en el suelo al lado del estuche había una pequeña maseta con una planta de flor escondida- - e internamente, en la planta baja, primero había un pasillo que tenía a su derecha una gran sala, donde había una ventana blanca, que daba al jardín, la ventana tenía una cortina color violeta, las paredes eran de color blanco, el suelo era de caoba, la pared del frente a la ventana era una librería completa, había una mesa de centro, de vidrio, y con algunas piedras pintadas en ella, en la pared de al lado había una televisión de plasma en el centro de esta, la televisión tenía un marco de metal, a los lados había unas fotografías, tenía una gran araña en el centro, y tenía 3 sofás, uno de una plaza color azul cielo, uno de dos plazas color plateado y el otro de tres plazas color rojo; al otro lado tenía una pared con muchas fotografías y cuadros hermosos- hechos por una de las personas que viven en la casa- si seguía por el pasillo, que también era de paredes blancas y piso de madera, se llegaba a una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba a su izquierda, aquí estaba el comedor, que tenia 3 puerta una se encontraba en la pared de al lado y las otras dos se encontraban en la pared frente a esa, la puerta solitaria era la lavandería, y las otras dos, la de la derecha era un baño y la otra la cocina, si se sigue por el pasillo se llega a otra sala, pequeña con las paredes color miel, con dos puertas de vidrio que daban al patio, las puertas eran cubiertas por unas cortinas vaporosas blancas, habían cuatro sillones de una plaza, uno verde oscuro, otro rojo, otro azul hielo, y uno violeta, las dos paredes de los lados estaban decoradas con copos de nieve, hojas secas, pétalos y tablas de surf, al lado del pasillo habían unas escaleras de maderas que iban de forma recta hasta llegar al centro de la casa; en la parte superior, donde las paredes estaban como en la pequeña salita habían cinco habitaciones, una abarcaba las cuatro ventanas del frente de la casa, esta tenía una puerta que estaba pintada con cuatro rayas verticales, la primera era de un rosa pasteles, después iba un color rojo, la siguiente de color verde claro, , y la ultima era azul hielo, dentro de la habitación las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos, desde el diseño del bosque y otros paisajes, hasta dibujos de princesas, en tono pastel, el piso era de madera, la mitad izquierda de la pared donde estaba la puerta era de espejos y tenía una barra, la pared de al lado izquierdo también era de espejo, perfecto para bailar, habían zapatillas en una cesta, en otra habían cosas de deportes, había una con cosas de tejer, y otro con cosas de pintura, había cuatro puf pegados, que miraban hacia la puerta, uno era de color morado, otro de color plateado, otro color azul grisáceo y otro color negro, en el alfeizer de una ventana había un reproductor de música, habían instrumentos, muchos, instrumentos, partituras, habían cuatro micrófonos y sus bases, libros, cuatro laptos, hojas con letras para canciones, lienzos, y tenia una araña para iluminar el lugar ; las otras habitaciones miraban hacia el patio, todas tenían un balcón y un baño, la primera puerta era verde pastel y tenia muchas flores, la siguiente era color roja y con un diseño en la parte baja de olas, la que le sigue era de un color crema con un diseño tayado, de un dragon azul enrroscado en el centro, y la ultima era de color verde azulado, con un copo de nieve tayado en el centro.

En la primera habitación se encontraban cuatro mejores amigas ellas eran las personas que vivian en esa mansión, la habitación donde se encontraban era la de Anette, mejor conocida como Rapunzel, una chica castaña hermosa con rasgos de una princesa, era una chica muy positiva, cariñosa, paciente, femenina, pacifista, inocente, creativa, talentosa, alegre e inteligente, era algo bajita, delgada, tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello corto por los hombros, le gustaba pintar, bailar, cantar, sabia tocar el bajo y otros instrumentos, le gustaba leer, y practicar voleiball, se encontraba acostada sobre la alfombra boca-arriba, mientras charlaban, llevaba un vestido de flores de mucho colores, el vestido le llegaba a 5 dedos bajo la rodilla, era de escote cuadrado y de tiros gruesos, la pretina era bajo los senos, y hay iniciaba la falda que era suelta, y andaba descalza. Había otra chica llamada Astrid, una muchacha preciosa de rasgos angelicales, de carácter fuerte, inteligente, de poca paciencia, creativa, talentosa, centrada y difícil de domar, competitiva, cerrada con las personas en las que no confía, y muy amorosa, divertida, cariñosa y compasiva con las personas a las que quiere, no era muy femenina pero tampoco a exagerar, era una rubia de ojos azules, alta, con un cuerpo perfecto y atletico, su cabellera era suave, y la tenia atada en una trenza de lado, su cabellera lisa le llegaba a la espalda baja la , le encantaba bailar, pintar, cantar, leer, sabia tocar muchos instrumentos, practica con el hacha, era la mejor en las luchas, y practicaba soccer, estaba recostada de la cama, llevaba una sudadera color marron, unos jean ajustados de color plateado y andaba en medias a cuadros. La siguiente una chica llamada Mérida era una pelirroja muy pero muy bonita de rasgos que decían inocencia, de ojos azules, y el cabello lo tenia rizado, le llegaba a la espalda baja y lo tenia suelto, algo baja, con un cuerpo con curvas, de carácter fuerte, masculina, desconfiada, rebelde, divertida, amorosa y cariñosa con los que quiere, floja, creativa, talentosa, competitiva, rabiosa y peligrosa, le gustaba bailar, cantar, escribir canciones, tallar, sabia tocar muchos instrumentos, era la mejor en arquería, y practicaba kikingball se encontraba en la cama acostada de lado, tenia unos jeans desgastados y holgados, una camiseta azul con un surfista en el frente, descalza. Y por ultimo una chica llamada Elsa, una muchacha bella de rasgos delicados, era una rubia platina, su cabello era liso, le llegaba a la cintura, y la tenia recogida en un busco, tenia los ojos azules, era alta y con un cuerpo perfecto, era dulce, seria, centrada, cariñosa, amorosa, inteligente, creativa, talentosa, paciente, femenina, pero no como Rapunzel, desconfiada, divertida, le encantaba pintar, tejer, tocar instrumentos, escribir, cantar, componer, y practicaba basquetball, estaba sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio de Rapunzel, vestia una falda color azul marino, con una camisa negra, unas mayas de color blanco, y estaba descalza.

Ellas estaban hablando.

-no se que hacer intento darle tutoria pero no funciona no hace caso, y tiene muy mal carácter- esta hablando Rapunzel.

-lo siento punz, pero merida y yo te advertimos- la nombrada asintió- que debías darle clase a alguien mas, mer y yo vemos clases con ella es demasiado alterada.- le dijo Astrid mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-as tiene razón, los profesores no la toleran- dijo merida.

-yo no veo clase con ella pero e escuchado sobre su mal comportamiento- le dijo elsa, mientras daba una vuelta en la silla.

-diganme que debo hacer, me saca de quisio- suspiro harta, Rapunzel, mientras veía el techo.

-Pacifica debe entender, que debe acatar tus ordenes, has le saber que si no pone de su parte en tus clases, la vas a dejar sola- le dijo elsa, quien paro de dar vueltas y luego se sento de piernas cruzadas, al lado de Astrid.

-como- pregunto la castaña.

-facil, Astrid y yo te acompañamos y te apoyamos- dijo merida, ella dijo todo esto mientras se acomodaba, boca-abajo, con los pies hacia la pared y la cabeza sobre la cabeza de Astrid.

-apoyo la idea, si no quiere aceptar le meto un golpe- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Rapunzel.

-gracias chicas son las mejores- dijo Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa, para luego pararse de golpe y abrazar a sus amigas.

-De nada- dijeron las demás recibiendo el abrazo. Después de abrazarse Rapunzel se sento con las piernas estiradas, de frente a las demás.

-oye, mer como va la nueva jugadora de kikingball – le preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa divertida mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás para ver su reaccion, ya sabiendo su respuesta, pues había visto a la chica practicar, las otras dos tambien voltearon a ver.

Merida hizo una mueca de fastidio y dijo- horrible, esa chica me mata, me dan ganas de golpearla con la puta pelota cada que se equivoca, cuando lo hace siento la maldita cabeza bombear, no se como la dejaron entrar- las demás rieron por la forma de expresarse de su amiga.

-jejeje… yo oí que es familia de un profesor- dijo divertida Rapunzel.

-el que yo hoy decía que era familia del profesor machintong, que es su sobrina- dijo elsa con una sonrisa.

-y es verdad, machintong, quería que lo golpeara en la cabeza durante la practica, para olvidar a su prima- comento Astrid, muy pero muy divertida con la situación- y meri tienes razón el otro dia la vi practicar y te vi roja de la furia, si hubiera sido yo, ya la hubiese dejado inconciente- dijo y las demás rieron muy fuerte.

-asi que es familia de carlos…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama se cruzó las piernas y se puso la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando- pues me vengare.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa Rapunzel.

-pues por haber tenido una prima- dijo Mérida, intentando parecer seria y cruzándose los brasos, su cara en ves de verse seria era cómica.

-meri asi no es, recuerda las pare…-elsa no termino por Astrid y merida se habían tapado los oídos y la interumpieron.

-LALALALALALALALA…-repetian mientras cerraban los ojos con fuerza.

Rapunzel y Elsa se miraron y luego rieron a pierna suelta.

Astrid ya se había quitado las manos de los oídos y había vuelto a abrir los ojos, tenía la cara roja- por favor ya nos traumaron antes no lo hagas tu también- dijo y Mérida asintió, ella también estaba roja.

(Molina: la entiendo a mí también me traumatizaron.

Luna:-no seas niña.

Molina: soy niño.

Tori:-ayyyy… dejen que la historia sigua)

-jajaja que graciosas muy graciosas- siguió hablando Astrid, con un tono sarcástico.

-bien no se molesten- dijo Rapunzel viendo las caras de sus amigas, que parecían estar intentando matar a alguien.

-lo sentimos- dijo Elsa y, Rapunzel asintió.

- bueno, que tal si vamos a fastidiar a los muchachos- comento Mérida, mientras se sentaba con los pies colgando por el lado de la cama y buscaba con la mirada sus zapatos.

- me parece buena idea mer- apoyo Astrid mientras se paraba y salía al balcón, que tenia una de las puertas abiertas, por donde entraba luz, cuando regreso tenía unas botas de color blanco, y en una mano traía unos deportivos verdes con azules- toma- dijo mientras se los entregaba.

-glaciax trid- le dijo con una sonrisa, muy de niña pequeña, después se empezó a colocar sus zapatos.

-de nada loca- le dijo mientras le revolvía con cariño el cabello.

-yo voy también- dijo Elsa, ella también fue a buscar sus zapatos al balcón, cuando regreso tenia unas ballerinas negras.

Mérida se paro con los zapatos puestos y luego miro a Rapunzel- vienes Punzie.

-sip… el problema es que no me puedo parar- dijo con una sonrisa y una risa nerviosa, las demás rieron y la jalaron de los brazos, ella después de que estuvo parada se arreglo la falda del vestido- gratzie- dijo y luego hizo una reverencia muy graciosa.

-no hay de que- dijeron las demás copiando la reverencia.

-jejeje ya vuelvo- dijo Rapunzel y se metió en el cuarto del armario.

-bueno punz, te esperamos abajo- dijo Elsa.

-okis- se escucho a Rapunzel desde el armario.

-bueno vamos- dijo Astrid, quien ya había abierto la puerta.

-bien- dijeron Mérida y Elsa, después las tres salieron la habitación y bajaron las escaleras después de bajar se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y esperaron durante 10 minutos, cuando Rapunzel bajó, traía unas sandalias de tacón, de color plateado.

-vamos- dijo Rapunzel.

Las demás asintieron y se levantaron de los sillones, salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar por la acera directo a la casa de sus novios, a los 15 minutos Rapunzel se cayó de bruces, a causa de una piedrita, recibió risas desenfrenadas de parte de Astrid y Mérida, a quienes no les importaba que la gente las viera, en cambio Elsa se reía de forma discreta, pues era tímida y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-me ayudan- les dijo Rapunzel quien se había dado la vuelta y quedado sentada.

- claro punz- dijo Astrid, y le tendió la mano para que esta la agarrara, después de que Rapunzel le sostuviera la mano, la jalo para levantarla, Astrid era fuerte y no necesito usar mucha fuerza.

-gracias trid- le dijo con la sonrisa más tierna en sus labios, Rapunzel enseguida se empezó a quitar la arena del vestido.

-Punzie, ¿quieres que te lleve, para que no te caigas?- le pregunto Mérida mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse.

-claro, creo que se rompió un tacón- dijo Rapunzel, mientras veía su zapato, y efectivamente el maldito tacón se rompió.

-Jajajajaj so lo a ti te pasa- le dijo Elsa.

-mala- le respondió Rapunzel con un puchero, Mérida enseguida se agachó y Rapunzel se subió a su espalda.

-bien en marcha- dijo Astrid levantando los brazos, las demás rieron junto con ella, y luego emprendieron camino hacia la casa de los muchachos.

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES:

Tardaron un poquito, por que se la pasaron haciendo bromas, al llegar a la casa, Elsa saco su llave para abrir la puerta principal, cuando entraron pensaron que estaban en la sala.

-bueno deben estar en el garaje- dijo Astrid que entro después de Elsa y se paró a su lado, después a su lado llego Mérida con su amiga en su espalda.

-sip deben estar ahí- dijo Rapunzel.

-Punzie no piensas bajarte de Mérida- dijo Elsa mientras veía preocupada, como Mérida sufría por seguir cargando a su amiga.

-cierto, Mérida seguro que sigues aguantando- le pregunto Astrid preocupada por cuanto mas soportaba su amiga.

-nope- dijo una exhausta Mérida, quien intentaba no desmoronarse con su amiga encima.

-lo siento pelirroja- dijo una preocupada Rapunzel, quien se bajaba lo más rápido que podía de su amiga.

-tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa Mérida.

-bueno vamos a ver si están en el garaje- menciono Astrid mientras se adelantaba hacia el garaje.

-espéranos- dijo Rapunzel, y las tres empezaron a seguir a su amiga, cuando iban por el pasillo escucharon unos chapuzones de la piscina.

-genial están en la piscina, ya lo dije, que ni piense que lo voy a abrazar- sentenció Mérida, con la cara molesta y cruzada de brazos, mientras paraba de caminar por el pasillo, las demás también se pararon.

-jajaja meri no seas mala- le dijo una divertida Elsa.

-sabes que no me gusta que me mojen sin mi consentimiento- dijo refunfuñando como niña pequeña.

-jajaja si hipo me quiere abrazar mojado lo voy a taclear- dijo Astrid también cruzándose de brazos pero muy divertida.

-jejeje que mala son las dos, yo dejaría que Eugene me abrazara, y tu els- le pregunto Rapunzel.

-nope primero le doy una toalla a Kristoff- le dijo a su amiga.

Iban a seguir "discutiendo" pero escucharon también risas femeninas, ellas se voltearon a ver.

-eso es nuevo-murmuro Rapunzel.

-vamos- dijo Mérida.

Volvieron a seguir caminando, cada que se acercaban mas se escuchaban más risas y los sonidos se hacían más fuertes, las puertas estaban abiertas, pero las cortinas cerradas no dejaban ver nada. Y al llegar escucharon un:

-vaya eres muy fuerte jijiji

Cuando Astrid abrió la cortina se les rompieron los corazones en muchos pedacitos. En el patio estaban los chicos en trajes de baños, con unas hermosas chicas en bikinis, estaban jugando y había una chica que le estaba sosteniendo un brazo a Kristoff, otra chica estaba abrazada a Jack, otra estaba pasando una de sus manos por el abdomen de Hiccup, y Eugene, que se puede decir de Eugene, estaba bailando muy pegado con dos chicas.

(MOLINA: me encantaría ser ellos-dijo con ojos soñadores.

Tori:-si porque tú tienes músculos- dije con sarcasmo.

MOLINA: mala

Luna:- Tori matando sueños desde que tiene memoria

Tori:- estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo- haciendo una reverencia y con una lagrimita rebelde )

-Hiccup - Jack- Kristoff- dijeron tres de las chicas en susurros, con lágrimas en los ojos y los corazones hechos trizas.

-¡EUGENE!- grito Rapunzel, con los ojos llorosos, al lado de Mérida, quien estaba junto a Astrid, y esta estaba seguida por Elsa.

El gran grito de Rapunzel, llamó la atención de los chicos, todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de la cámara.

-princesa- mylady- pelirroja- reina- susurraron todos, estaban en shock.

Astrid abrió la boca, luego la cerró, apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, por primera vez Astrid se sintió vulnerable.

-ASTRID-grito Hiccup, quien salió de su shock, y empezó a perseguirla. Las chicas corrieron después de Astrid.

-MÉRIDA- ELSA- RAPUNZEL-gritaron y las empezaron a perseguir. Lástima que estuvieran mojados y los cuatro se resbalaran, hasta Rapunzel quien le faltaba un tacón, corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo. Cuando los chicos alcanzaron la puerta y lograron abrirla ya no se veían esas cabelleras.

-TODO ES TU CULPA EUGENE- le grito Hiccup, cuando se volvió a verlo, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, al terminar de gritarle se le corto la voz, el amor de su vida no lo iba a perdonar.

-POR QUE TE HICIMOS CASO- grito Kristoff a quien también se le corto la voz, ni todo el chocolate del mundo lograra hacer que Elsa lo perdone.

-MI NOVIA SE FUE POR TU CULPA- le grito Jack, quien estaba llorando a mares, la pelirroja ni con golpearlo hasta morir lo disculparía.

-lo siento mucho chicos… resultó que Rapunzel si es celosa- dijo con la cabeza gacha y muchas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, su princesa no lo iba a perdonar.

Después de estas palabras se dieron un abrazo, para apoyarse, esto iba a ser difícil.

Durante toda la semana intentaron hablar con ellas, pero no estaban dispuestas a escucharlos, siempre que las veían era en la universidad. A la puerta de su casa, de la cual ellos tenían llaves, le habían puesto algo para que no se abriera.

PRIMER INTENTO:

LUNES:

JACK:

Mérida se encontraba en su casillero, intento acercarse a ella sin que lo notara, pero ella escucho sus pasos lo vio de reojo cerro su casillero, levanto su bolso del suelo, cargaba una bolsa en su mano, el se había quedado tieso a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo cuando había visto la bolsa, oh maldición cuanto necesitaba su risa, pero vio esa bolsa y quedo mudo.

-Jackson, tus caricaturas- le dijo en el tono más frio posible, sentía un nudo en la garganta, ella no era así, donde está la divertida y rebelde Mérida, oh si, el la había dañado. Ella le extendió la bolsa y cuando vio que él seguía en shock ella solo le dejo la bolsa en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El se quedo hay parado, cuando se acordó recogió la bolsa y la abrazó con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y camino sin ninguna emoción hasta el baño de hombres, si lo disculpan él iba a llorar, y necesitaba que no lo interrumpieran.

Estaba muerto.

Esos casets de series y caricaturas eran las que veían todos domingos, y las criticaban y reían juntos. Habían hecho eso desde los cinco años.

Ese día Jack no fue visto en la mañana, pues si pasabas al segundo baño de hombres, y escuchabas unos sollozos horribles, no debías tener miedo bastaba echar un vistazo, para notar una cabellera blanca sentada llorando desconsoladamente, y abrazando una bolsa llena de casets de series infantiles.

Ese lunes al llegar a casa la señorita Dubronchs, no salió de su cuarto, pues se encontraba muy ocupada llorando, echa una bola sobre su cama, con muchas sabanas sobre ella, como una muralla contra el mundo, para estar sola y que nadie la molestara, llorar era lo único que hacía.

TERCER INTENTO*:

MARTES:

HICCUP:

Ella estaba sola en la biblioteca estaba leyendo un libro con sus audífonos, él se acerco de forma sigilosa; necesitaba, añoraba sentir sus cálidas manos al menos unos segundos contra su cara o sostenidas entre las suyas. Siguió caminando y con sigilo se sentó a su lado.

Astrid sintió que alguien llegaba, levanto la vista del libro y lo vio, esos ojos verdes, esos hermosos ojos verdes, que estaban rojos y arrepentidos.

Hiccup la vio voltear, y sintió como su corazón se volvía a romper, ese precioso par de ojos azules estaban rojos y rotos, estaban tristes, deprimidos y decepcionados. La voy mirar hacia su mochila, ella levanto sus manos del libro y las llevo hacia ella, empezó a abrirla, sus manos temblaban, el lo notaba, o cuanto odiaba verlas temblar el quería proteger esas hermosas manos entre las suyas, se tuvo que contener si no quería quedar con algo más que su corazón, perforado.

Ella saco lentamente un libro y una memoria, cuando logró sacarlos, ella sintió ganas de llorar, irse y no dárselos, pero fue fuerte, estaba dolida, creía que el amor del hacia ella era igual al amor que ella sentía por él.

El vio ese libro y esa memoria y se le hizo un nudo en su garganta, y fue más grande cuando ella se lo tendió.

-Astrid…-el susurro cuando ella le coloco los dos objetos en frente. Pero lo interrumpió.

-tu libro- le dijo, se paro recogió sus cosas y se fue. El recogió el libro y la memoria y las abrazo contra su pecho, luego saco de su bolsillo su celular y le colocó la memoria, se puso sus audífonos puso la música y lloró, lloró como nunca mientras intentaba leer el libro.

Ese fue el segundo libro que leyeron y criticaron juntos, también fue el segundo libro que él le regalo, el primero fue la culpa es de la vaca, esa era una rutina que tenían desde primer grado, se juntaban en la casa de alguno de los dos en las tardes de los domingos, y leían juntos. Y esa memoria, esa bendita memoria, que era la que escuchaban juntos cuando leían, una memoria que tenia con ella desde los 8 años. Ese día no vieron a Hiccup en las clases restantes, si se hubieran pasado por la biblioteca en una esquina alejada, se encontraría a Hiccup Hadoock escuchando música, llorando a mares e intentado leer el libro el principito, el no quería dejarla ir.

Ese día la señorita Astrid Hofferson tampoco fue encontrada por nadie. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa separada por un librero de la mesa de Hiccup, leyendo un libro bien cuidado de la culpa es de la vaca, escuchando música de su mp3, y llorando sin control, sus ojos muy rojos e hinchados, no quería verlo, eso la hacía recordar ese sábado y como su corazón estaba roto.

CUARTO INTENTO:

MIERCOLES:

KRISTOFF.

Se encontraba en los invernaderos de la universidad, en la vio desde lejos, y apresuro su paso, al verla, el muchacho pudo notar que tenía un cartucho de película en sus manos, ella estaba escuchando música, y cantaba bajito, o su vos esa vos que le decía buenos días, todos los días, la necesitaba.

Ella vio una sombra y noto que era Kristoff, le dolía verlo, no quería seguir sufriendo, quería besarlo, pero luego recordó lo sucedido y sintió como las lagrimas caían, demonios contrólate, se dijo a sí misma.

El llego y le puso una mano temblorosa, de una manera muy delicada, sobre su hombro, ese delicado hombro, ese hermoso hombro, con la piel más delicada que había sentido.

Ella se volteo a verlo y quito de una manera muy fría su mano, luego sostuvo su dorso y coloco la caja en su mano.

El quedo estático, no pudo decirle nada porque ya se estaba hiendo, empezó a tropezar con sus propios pies.

-Elsa- le dijo, ella escucho su llamado y camino más rápido.

El miro la película y sintió una punzada en el corazón, empezó a caminar a un parque y se quedo hay toda la tarde llego a su casa muy tarde, nadie pregunto, porque sabían la respuesta.

Esa película fue la que vieron en el maratón de películas que hicieron en su último aniversario, su película de ciencia ficción, la criticaron toda la tarde.

Esa tarde Elsa camino todo el campus como un zombie, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos rojas por apretarlas tantos.

QUINTO INTENTO:

VIERNES:

EUGENE:

Vio a Rapunzel sentada en el parque en una banca, estaba pintando, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver como fruncía los labios, esos labios esos bellos labios que necesitaba para vivir, cuanto la extrañaba, todo por su culpa, su maldita culpa, dañó a sus mejores amigos, todo por hacerse el gracioso, sus mejores amigas estaban deprimidas por su culpa, su novia tan amada a pesar de estar centrada tenía en sus ojos la muestra de que estaba dañada, muy dañada.

Se le fue acercando para aclarar las cosas, y que todo volviera a la normalidad, sus amigos, el, su novia, todo.

-hola Rapunzel- la llamo ya no merecía llamarla princesa.

La joven escucho esa voz y se deprimió, le pidió a sus mejores amigas que necesitaba salir y ellas, como estaban deprimidas, dijeron un sí, muy poco audible. Se voltio a ver a la persona que tanto amaba y que tanto la había dañado.

Se paró y agarro una hoja que tenia al lado, dejo el lienzo y el lápiz en la banca y hablo- toma Eugene- su voz estaba apagada, eso a él lo mato, y después volvió a morir cuando ella le dio el papel y recogió las cosas y se fue, genial no le pudo decir nada de nada.

Vio el dibujo, y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, salió corriendo a su casa y no salió de su cuarto en todo el día.

El dibujo, ese horrible dibujo que él le había hecho en tercer grado de primaria y aun así lo guardo.

Rapunzel no salió de una esquina de la sala de artes en todo el día, sus dibujo eran tristes y apagados, primera vez que la jovencita Punzie no usaba tonos pastel en sus dibujos.

EL SABADO:

Para ahogar sus penas los chicos se pusieron a beber en el bar de su casa. Ya estaban muy bebidos y ya decían incoherencias, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea algo loca a Kristoff.

-ya sé cómo vamos a hacer que las chicas nos disculpen- dijo parándose del sofá, empezó a caminar balanceándose, camino de un lado a otro y luego se paro frente a sus amigos.

-¿como amigo?- le pregunto Hiccup con un brillo de esperanza en esos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- fácil, les vamos a cantar- le dijo con suficiencia, luego Jack se puso a su lado y se sostuvo de su hombro para no caerse.

-buena idea amigo- le felicito en un tono borracho.

-sip y ya se como les haremos entender a las chicas- dijo Eugene, quien con las energías mejoradas, por las esperanzas de que su princesa este mejor, se paró de golpe y se puso al otro lado de Kristoff.

-y podemos ir sin camisa- opino Hiccup, después se paro, camino hasta el lado de Eugene y poso su mano en su hombro.

- buena idea así sabrán los guapos que somos- dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

- siiiiii hic- dijo, o intento, decir Kristoff- cu hic al es la idea hic Eugene.

-fácil tu iras por las muchachas del video para que les explique- por primera vez en su vida Eugene tuvo una idea que no tuviera errores.

- me gusta- comento Hiccup, quien luego empezó a quitarse la camisa de color gris, dejando al aire su bien formado cuerpo.

(Luna y Tori- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritando como fangirls enloquecidas, luego Luna se desmaya con una hemorragia nasal.

MOLINA: porque mierda escribieron eso- pregunto mirando a Tori, y después recogiendo a luna y poniéndola en su silla.

Tori:-cof cof…-tosio para calmarse- bueno tenía que ponerlo- después lo ayuda a acomodar a amiga.

MOLINA: Astrid se enojara- la amenazo.

Tori:-NO LO HARIAS, ES MI AMIGA- grito y le lanzo un cuaderno de bilogía)

- bien, Kristoff tu iras por las chicas del video y nosotros llevaremos los instrumentos al patio de las chicas- dijo decidido Hiccup.

-correcto y ve por chocolates para las chicas y para mi- dijo Jack, aprovechando, el también que Kristoff era muy inestable con poco alcohol.

-sip- dijo el muy ingenuo de Kristoff, y luego se quito también su sudadera color morado dejando al aire su musculoso, muy musculoso y marcado pecho.

( Tori-Babeando.

MOLINA: deja de escribir eso- dijo y después la miro fastidiado.)

-bueno y ve por rosas- dijo Eugene, Kristoff asintió, luego Eugene y Jack se quitaron sus camisas de color, amarillo y café, respectivamente, dejando ver sus hermosos cuerpazos.

(Se desmaya tambien, y molina se palmea la cara)

Todos se reunieron en un cuadrado y juntaron sus manos- manos a la obra- gritaron los cuatros.

Después de eso Kristoff salió por la puerta principal tambaleándose, los otros fueron a buscar los instrumentos y luego de tener todo se dirigieron a realizar su plan.

EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS:

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Astrid, estaban comiendo helado de choco-menta, mientras veían la película "Un sueño posible"**. Elsa tenia la cabellera despeinada y suelta, traía puesto un blusón que le llegaba al muslo, era de color verde manzana, este era de mangas cortas, estaba muy arrugado, llevaba unos legeens rosas chillón, y unas medias largas de color gris, estaba sentada sobre la cama de Astrid, con la espalda recostada del espaldar, con un pote de helado y una cuchara. Astrid llevaba una camisa de color rosa pálido, de mangas largas, era una camisa muy grande, que dejaba ver su hombro y el tiro del sostén, tenía unos pantalones cortos de dormir, con ponis, era de color violeta, estaba descalza su ropa estaba desordenada y llevaba el cabello enredado en una cola de caballo alta, sostenía un pote de helado y su camisa esta manchada, ella estaba sentada al lado de Elsa. Mérida vestía una bata muy larga con muchos dibujos de ositos, unas medias altas de color verde, su cabello desordenado, más de lo normal, tenia ojeras, estaba recostada del hombro de Astrid mientras sostenía un pote de helado. Y Rapunzel, vestía una camisa de tiros gris, unos pantalones deportivos color negro, y unas medias grises, tenía el cabello suelto y alborotado, estaba sentada al lado de Mérida y se estaba atragantando de helado.

Las cuatro tenían los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, estaban sorbiendo de la nariz de vez en cuando, el cuarto era un desastre de pañuelos , ropas desordenada y comida, las cuatro habían estado durmiendo en la habitación de Astrid, para apoyarse, durante toda la semana, y tanta era la depresión que ya usaban la ropa de las otras sin saber coordinar sus gustos, por ejemplo Astrid y Mérida usaban la ropa de Rapunzel muy a menudo sin ser su estilo, y lo mismo ocurría con Rapunzel y Elsa, que usaban la ropa de Astrid y Mérida.

-qué triste- opino Elsa.

-y es una historia de verdad- dijo Astrid y después se metió la cuchara a la boca.

-sip, da mucha tristeza- dijo Mérida y luego sorbió su nariz y se limpio de la blusa de Rapunzel, que en ese momento usaba Astrid.

- pobre, su padre murió y su madre era drogadicta- dijo Rapunzel y luego se atraganto otra vez de helado, ya tenía toda la cara manchada.

En eso escuchan que algo golpea el balcón de al lado.

-Escucharon eso- susurro Astrid, ella había puesto pausa, y se había levantado de la cama, las demás también se pararon y prestaron atención. Después se volvió a escuchar el ruido.

- es de afuera- dijo Mérida.

-vamos- comento Elsa, las cuatro salieron del cuarto hacia el balcón y se encontraron con una escena, que en otro momento les parecería divertida.

Hiccup, Jack y Eugene sin camisa, Hiccup con su guitarra, Jack con un bajo y Eugene con un piano.

-necesitamos que nos escuchen- dijo Jack, quien se tambaleaba un poco.

A las chicas se les fue el enfado y se quedaron mirando la escena con caras serias, Astrid estaba sostenida del balcón, seguida por su derecha por Mérida, luego Elsa y por ultimo Rapunzel.

-¿están borrachos?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-un poco- dijo con una sonrisa inocente Hiccup, esta sonrisa causo que Astrid se ruborizara, quien no lo estaría si tu novio estuviera desnudo del torso para arriba y tuviera una sonrisa tan inocente en su rostro. Hiccup también se sonrojo, las hormonas con el alcohol causaron un efecto en el, pues él en ese momento le parecía más sexi y perfecta que antes, con la ropa desordenada y con el cabello enmarañado.

-¿Dónde está Kristoff?- pregunto Mérida al darse cuenta de la falta de su amigo, ella también se sonrojo su lindo y guapo novio estaba muy despeinado, semidesnudo y ebrio, le daban ganas de besarlo. Jack le pareció que su novia se veía muy adorable con esa ropa.

- ya viene- dijo Eugene, este le parecía que Punzie se veía muy atractiva y para nada inocente con esa ropa. Y Rapunzel estaba roja por ver a Eugene así, estaba tan sexi.

-bien- dijo Elsa quien ya se imaginaba al sexi de su novio des… digo semidesnudo, sip semidesnudo, deja la mente sucia Elsa, se dijo así misma.

- bueno esperamos que nos perdonen con esto- empezó Hiccup mientras se acomodaba la guitarra.

- cometimos un grave error- dijo Jack, mientras se arreglaba el bajo.

-todo fue mi culpa-dijo Eugene y empezó a tocar.

(Por eso te amo/ rio roma)

Jack:-POR COMO ME MIRAS Y ME DICES TANTO CUANDO DICES NADA

Eugene:-POR COMO ME TOCAS CON ESA MIRADA QUE ACARICIA EL ALMA

Hiccup:-Y POR COMO ME ABRAZAS,

Todos: POR ESO TE AMO… HU HU HU HU!

Hiccup:-PORQUE CUANDO LE PEDI AL CIELO QUE MANDARA UN ANGEL

ME LLEVÓ HASTA TI Y ANTES DE PENSAR EN ALGUIEN

PIENSO EN TI PRIMERO INCLUSO ANTES DE MÍ- esto causo una sonrisa de ternura en Astrid.

Jack:-PORQUE ATRAPAS MI ATENCION, ERES MI AVENTURA, MI EMOCION Y MI INSPIRACION- Mérida le guiño un ojo, y él le respondió.

Eugene:-POR ESO YO TE AMO PORQUE ERES MÁS DE LO QUE HABIA SOÑADO- esto causo una sonrisa de enamorada en Rapunzel.

Hiccup:-PORQUE AMO TU TERNURA Y ME VUELVE LOCO TU PASION- Astrid se sonrojo con eso.

Eugene:-PORQUE NADIE ME HACE SENTIR COMO TÚ EN EL AMOR

POR ESO YO TE AMO

SOY TU DUEÑO PERO TAMBIEN SOY TU ESCLAVO

Y ACASO ALGUNA VEZ TE HAS CUESTIONADO LA RAZON

Y POR LO QUE SEA NUNCA ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO

AQUÍ TENGO TANTO AMOR

Jack.-POR COMO ME INSPIRAS Y ME VUELVES LOCO

CUANDO NOS AMAMOS

Hiccup:-PORQUE HACES CADA DIA EXTTRAORDINARIO

Y CADA NOCHE ES PERFECTA EN TUS LABIOS

TU PIEL ES MI ESPACIO…

Todos:- HU HU HU HU!

Eugene.-PORQUE CUANDO LE PEDI AL CIELO QUE MANDARA UN ANGEL

ME LLEVÓ HASTA TI Y ANTES DE PENSAR EN ALGUIEN

Jack:-PIENSO EN TI PRIMERO INCLUSO ANTES DE MÍ

PORQUE ATRAPAS MI ATENCION, ERES MI AVENTURA, MI EMOCION Y MI INSPIRACION

Hiccup:-POR ESO YO TE AMO PORQUE ERES MÁS DE LO QUE HABIA SOÑADO

Jack:-PORQUE AMO TU TERNURA Y ME VUELVE LOCO TU PASION

NADIE ME HACE SENTIR COMO TÚ EN EL AMOR

Todos:-POR ESO YO TE AMO

SOY TU DUEÑO PERO TAMBIEN SOY TU ESCLAVO

Y ACASO ALGUNA VEZ TE HAS CUESTIONADO LA RAZON

Y POR LO QUE SEA NUNCA ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO

AQUÍ TENGO TANTO AMOR

Hiccup:-PORQUE SON TUS BRAZOS EL LUGAR PERFECTO A DONDE PERTENESCO

Jack:-PORQUE SI TE TENGO, TENGO TODO

Eugene:-EN TI TENGO TODO…

(Luna:- quisiera que alguien me cantara esa canción- ya había despertado junto con Tori.

Molina:- yo tambien- con cara soñadora, la chicas lo quedan viendo- una chica, mongolas- les dijo molesto.

Tori:- a mi tu no me dices mongola- le dijo y luego le golpeo la cara.

Luna:- auch, eso debió doler- tiene una cámara en las manos- eso va a you tube)

Todos:-POR ESO TE AMO!- terminaron y las muchachas tenían lagrimas de felicidad por la emoción, todas entraron al cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al patio, en ese justo momento en que salían, llego Kristoff con muchos chocolates, rosas y las chicas del video.

-LAS AMAMOS-grito Kristoff y luego cayo dormido, unos segundos después los demás tambien cayeron al suelo dormidos por el alcohol.

-KRISTOFF- EUGENE- JACK- HICCUP-gritaron todas y corrieron a socorrer a sus novios.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

CUARTO DE ASTRID:

9:30AM:

Hiccup estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de color verde bosque, después volteo su cabeza y lo segundo que vio le saco una sonrisa, ahí estaba sentada, leyendo, en una blusa color morado de tiros gruesos, cuello en v, la camisa le llegaba a las caderas, unos pantalones color verde oliva, desgastados y sueltos, tenía unos lentes puestos, y tenía una cara seria, estaba descalza y el cabello suelto y mojado, estaba sentada en el puf de color azul cielo de su habitación. Se ve tan hermosa, pensó Hiccup. La chica sintió que la estaban viendo levanto la vista del libro y diviso a su novio viéndola con una sonrisa estúpida, ella lo había llevado a su cama después de lo ocurrido, todas lo hicieron con sus respectivos novios. Ella dejo su libro y se quito los lentes, y los dejó en la mesa de centro que tenía al lado, se levanto y camino hacia su cama, al llegar se sentó y el hizo lo mismo, ella le sonrió y paso su mano por su nuca acariciando su cabello, después coloco la otra en su mejilla, el no se quedo atrás y paso su mano por su cabello sedoso y la otra la puso en su cintura, pasando su manos de arriba abajo por su delicada, pero firme, espalda. Después los dos desviaron sus miradas a los labios del otro, después de un rato de ver sus labios se miraron otra vez, sonrieron y Astrid jalo a Hiccup de la nuca, y se besaron.

El beso inicio tierno y lleno del amor que se profesaban, pero después fue ansioso, habían necesitado de la boca del otro durante esa semana. El beso era ansioso y apasionado, se mordían los labios, más Astrid que le estaba dejando el labio rojo a Hiccup, Astrid se enredaba los dedos en ese enmarañado cabello, y él recorría su espalda y la apretaba más a él. Pronto la posición fue incomoda y Astrid, con maestría, salto y enredo las piernas alrededor del torso de Hiccup, el aprovecho y paso su lengua por los labios de Astrid, para pedir entrada, ella con mucho gusto lo dejo pasar y apretó mas su agarre, pronto sus lenguas danzaban juntas y recorrían las bocas del otro, no eran principiantes no era la primera vez que se besaban así. Después empezaron a jadear, por la excitación y la falta de aire, esto causo que debieran separarse, por más que no quisieran hacerlo, lo tuvieron que hacer o si no moriririan.

(MOLINA: exageradas.- con un ojo morado

Tori:-cállate)

Estaban rojos, sus labios peores, los de Hiccup mas, estaban despeinados y jadeaban buscando aire, pero los dos seguían abrazados y sonriendo.

-¿me perdonas?- le pregunto Hiccup jadeando, mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

-si, las chicas nos explicaron todo, y Eugene tendrá su merecido- le respondió, también jadeando, le sostuvo las mejillas entre sus manos y luego las apretó para que Hiccup hiciera la cara de pato, cuando lo logro se rio a carcajadas.

El rodo los ojos divertido y luego le sostuvo las manos con delicadeza y las quito de su cara, y como su novia seguía riendo, él le sostuvo de la barbilla la atrajo hacia él para llamar su atención y le beso la nariz con mucha ternura, después dijo- es bueno que Eugene tenga su merecido- dijo en un tono dramático.

-jajaja sii- le dijo ella, después poso sus manos en sus brazos- oye me devuelves la memoria y el libro- le pregunto con inocencia y timidez mientras escondía su cara en el cuello De él, y lo abrazaba.

A él le pareció muy tierno y la abrazo por la espalda y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella- estaba pensando en leerlo hoy contigo- le dijo con la sonrisa mas adorable.

-me gusta la idea- le respondió, ella rio en su cuello causando un pequeño temblor en su novio, causando que ella riera y levantara su rostro para ver a su novio con la cara molesta en broma.

-eres malvada- él le dijo y luego sonrió y beso con dulzura su frente.

-lo sé- le respondió ella, el rio y esta vez fue el turno de ella de besar su nariz y luego su frente.

-te amo mylady- le dijo con una sonrisa y viéndola a los ojos.

-yo también te amo babe- le respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos y también sonriente, después se dieron un beso lleno del amor que se tenían.

Ese día fue el mejor, para todos termino bien. Rapunzel y Eugene terminaron jugando en el parque. Jack y Mérida vieron varias series. Elsa y Kristoff terminaron haciéndolo. (MOLINA:- suertudo. Luna: –arruinas mi final) E Hiccup y Astrid vieron películas todo el día. Y toda la semana fue genial esepto que para Eugene le fue mal, porque fue torturado, pero el resto depues de esa semana, los ocho vivieron felices (MOLINA:-y comieron perdices. Tori:– fuera. Luna.- ya lo arruinaste)

FIN

TORI:-HOLIS SOY YO, TORI.

LUNA:- Y YO SOY LA DULCE DE LUNA. SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA HAGANNOSLO SABER POR LOS REVIEW.

TORI:- SI NO LES GUSTO TAMBIEN, DE LOS ERRORES SE APRENDE XD.

*Jack lo intento dos veces Xp

Luna:- eso fue idea de ella- le apunta a su amiga acostada en el sofá viendo su celular.

Tori:- MUAJAJAJAJA- salen relámpagos detrás de ella.

**me gusta mucho esta película se las recomiendo.

Tori:- yo la vi, ellos no- dijo parándose del sofá y parándose al lado de Luna.

MOLINA: HOLA SOY MOLINA.

TORI:-Y EL ES NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO, LO ENCONTRARAN HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES POR AQUÍ MUY SEGUIDO EN NUESTRAS HISTORIA.

MOLINA: SIP ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ALEGRAR EL DIA- LANZANDOSE EN UNA LIANA POR EL SET.

TORI:-BAJA DE AHÍ.

LUNA:- TE VAS A ROMPER ALGO.

TORI:- O PEOR- LA AGARRA DE LOS HOMBROS Y LA ESTREMECE- PUEDE ROMPER ALGO.

LUNA:-Y BUENO, MIENTRAS INTENTAMOS QUE SE BAJE, HAGANNOS SABER SI LES AGRADA LA IDEA DE QUE HAGAMOS DRABBLES, A BASE DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR.

BYE … AUCH ME GOLPEASTE.

MOLINA: LO SIENTO- MIENTRAS SE SIGUE MECIENDO.

TORI:-BYE.- RUEDA LOS OJOS, TIENE UNA SONRISA DIVERTIDA, AGARRA UN RIFLE- BAJA DE HAY MOLINA.

MOLINA:- NUNCA… TE AMO.

TORI BERCK Y LUNA CUTE


End file.
